User talk:Lordranged7/Archive7
Congrats! gєƒєℓιcιтєєя∂! мααк єя ησg єєη ℓєυкє ∂αg ναη! Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 18:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Im sorry for being late but.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORDRANGED7 !! MaximumFire 18:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday To Lord! She Is Very Short! She Looks Like A Monkey, Happy Birthday To Lord! Just Kidding Ofcourse! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ÄND HAVE A GREAT DAY! Samalion (talk) 20:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Halloween Hey!!! How about featuring Occult for Halloween? XD Isn't that just create about this team? XD [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 22:51, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Ahha.. Yeah! It's not really an important team... but seems to me that it's the only team with ghosts and monsters so I chose the team for featuring... Genda accepted it but only for Halloween week! 29 Oct - 4 Nov [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']]09:47, October 16, 2012 (UTC)... I'll try to change the color too [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 09:47, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Lord I fall in asleep yesterday ><|| I'm really really really sooooooooorry [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 6:17 AM, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday! (sorry if i'm late), how old are you now? Garchopex (talk) 04:16, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Request Could you please delete the page, Dribble Plus 10 so that I can recreate it? Since Vanuatu 22 added the Keshin skill wrong, I tried to redo it but messed it up. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:57, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, I renamed it to Dribble Force 10, and then I realized that he put it on the original Dribble Plus 10 (With the character names), so I tried to switch it back and try to create another Dribble Plus 10 page, and it didn't work. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:05, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Whenever I type in Dribble Plus 10, it redirects me to Dribble Force 10, so I'm not sure if I can give you a link. If you want, you can delete both and I can recreate both, I copied the info from the Dribble Plus 10 page in case this happened. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:13, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Template I was editing the page Seinaru Tsurugi, and since Sei Kishi Arthur is the only Keshin that can activate the skill, I went to Sei Kishi Arthur's page. While I was looking at the template (Keshin template), I noticed that there was a part of it titled "evolution." That isn't really necessary, as the only Keshin that really evolves is Majin Pegasus, and creating the box for just one keshin isn't necessary. So I was thinking that it maybe could be changed from "evolution" to "type" (Such as FW, MF, DF, GK Keshin). What do you think? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:34, October 17, 2012 (UTC) HQ Srsly Lord, where did u get such HQ pics from.? I was watchin it live to but it was no where near in such good quality o_o Taha1921 10:52, October 17, 2012 (UTC) X__X Taha1921 10:59, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday, though I'm laaaaaaaate Argh, I forgot to tell you Happy Birthday, too busy with school now, I'm working hard, very hard xD Torch92 (talk) 11:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Okay ,Sorry. INAZUMA11JAPAN (talk) 11:58, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Birthday Ahh!!! Thank you very much, Lord!! > w< [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:06, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hey Lord! Sorry for don't have upload all the Taiyou Shin Apollo's summon sequence. The motive was because my internet drops while i'm uploading it two times. Sorry again. Vanuatu 222 (talk) 22:15, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry :( I'm really soooooorry I didn't join the chat around 9:00 PM becasue the guests was still here, and I'm soooooooooooorry because the operation for last night was canceled, Well I join at night maybe around 11:20 PM but I didn't stay for a long time because .... I fell in asleep (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ soo tomorrow I don't have a school I only have work 5:30PM - 7:30PM but I will join at night and I will try to join before If I have time, I'm very very very soooooorry again ^^" [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 4:48 AM, October 18, 2012 (UTC) A page on MUGEN Would you mind if I created a page about what MUGEN was?? I'm also asking other admins for this, and I have not created it yet, just to let you know :3 UmeChan08 (talk) 10:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry It is okay~! Don't worry, you should have your sleep so you can focus in the tests tomorrow ~! ^^ me too I hope that I can see you in the chat tomorrow ~ ^^ and about the slideshow Thnx ~! ^^ Good Luck!! on your tests ^^ ~! [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 11:26 PM, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know finally XDDDDD!!! me too I have holiday next week YAY!! Thanx!! Good Luck!! with your tests~! ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 12:25 AM, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I see your message XDDD I wake up at 7:50 AM (my time) XDDD, Okay I will wait for you~! ^^ Good Luck!! ^^ [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10 Tsurugi Kyousuke 10] Devile Burst 8:58 AM, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Too Bad It is okay don't worry ~ ^^ Well maybe I will be in the chat at 2:00 AM (my time) and you should stay with your friend and have fun with her ~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 10:25 PM, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay ~ ^^ We reach 999 in D.S XDDDD!! It is the end of the game XDD!! [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 11:45 PM, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Nothing~! ^^ Just the number of the turn will not increase ~ ^^ XDDDD!! I'm in the chat now ~ !^^ I hope you join though that I'm going to watch a movie in my laptop ~ XD [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 1:59 AM, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Halloween Event Hey there Lord! Summary: So I've made Occult as our Featured Team for Halloween Event which will be available from 29th October to 4th October. During this time, the Taiyou Featured Article Main Box template will be put in comment tags: And the codes here (Halloween Featured Article Main Box template): User:Potassium19/Sandbox will be added under that. Also, the wiki background will be changed to: with a few minor changes in theme colors. After that, the theme will be reverted. And the comment tags between Taiyou's box will be removed along with Halloween box. Also, the font in the header of the Halloween box is Finger Paint, a webfont by Google. You can refresh your cache (ctrl f5) to see the font in action! Happy Halloween Editing! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Ahh... Too bad! Hoping you're on chat soon... Cuz I'm dying in boredom right now... But heh.. Thanks! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Lord for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Lord I'm in the chat now are you comeing? Or .. XDD [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 12:12 AM, October 21, 2012 (UTC) YUP I did ~ XDDD SORRY XDD [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:09 PM, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: File names Oh OK, my bad :))... Thanks for noticing me :) [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:18, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edits Ow, I am sorry. Ibies070 (talk) 14:00, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:File names 2 Oh, OK. My bad. Thanks for warning me~ The Mountain ツ 18:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:GO Game~ So, did your parents have a look at paypal and do they want to use it? I’m sorry, if I’m too curious but now I really want to know~ Yeah, the tcg commercial is cool (although poor little Tsurugi is sitting all alone on a bench~) but it’s strange that Kirino has all the fangirls all of a sudden. Maybe he will win the contest xD But it would be REALLY funny if Sangoku or Hayami won xD I would laugh so much xD Yeah, I know how you feel~ I also want to have Neppu when I think about the Ikemen Contest xD That’s why I’ve thought about buying both versions now xD On the other hand, someone will probably put a video of it on youtube anyways. So it would be a waste of money~ I agree xD You could be right that they also want to play the different storyline but Raimei also has more “likes” (I hope you know what I mean). If they just bought Raimei for the different storyline, they could have still “liked” Neppu…. Well, let’s wait and see which one of them will really be more popular in the end^^ We can’t be sure now. Maybe they are rushing it because they are planning to have about 20 episodes about the future. You could be right. They will reveal Fei’s story in the future and we will probably get to know more about Second Stage Children or meet more of them~ Oh well, everyone can make a mistake xD Although, I’m wondering if they fix those mistakes on the DVD releases of the anime. When Mangas are released as volumes, they will sometimes fix mistakes if they are noticed before. Well, I asked every Wiki now and everyone beside the Dutch Wiki agreed to add the German one~ I haven’t got an answer from the Dutch Wiki yet… I wonder if I’m allowed to simply add the German Wiki myself xD But I don’t want to be rude xD I already expected that you would archive your talkpage after your birthday because you got so many messages^^ So, I’ve also made a new header~ But the new header has a few too many "Re:" xD~ Btw.: Did you also watch InaGO CS 24 live last Wednesday? Sorry for replying so late again but the German Wiki is eating up my time~ My vacation is over now, so I really don’t know when I’ll reply again. SweetHope (talk) 21:22, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat 2 Yes I did XD sorry but I wake up after you leave the chat 20min after and then I went to sleep ~ ^^ XD. SORRY AGAIN [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 1:59 PM, October 20, 2012 (UTC) It is okay XDD!! though maybe tomorrow I will not go to school XDDD!!! .. TAKE YOUR DAD'S PHONE XDDDD!! [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 8:56 PM, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Didn't you say you don't have internet -.- .... XDD!!! [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 10:56 PM, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes I fell in asleep XD but I wake up and I saw you left already XD so I went to sleep XDD I'm in the chat now ~ ^^ hope you join today see you~ XD [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 12:32 PM, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Stupid Oh geez, forgot it again, I will use long names and HD HQ, I kinda fail in it. But thank you. The Mountain ツ 16:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: slideshow ><|| LORD PLEASE HELP ><|| I WASN'T WEAR MY GLASSES WHEN I UPLOAD THE PICS SO I KINDA WRITE THE NAME WRONG I'M REALLY SORRY NEXT TIME I WILL MAKE SURE TO BE THE NAME CORRECT OR I'LL NOT UPLOAD A PICTURE ANYMORE I'M REALLY SORRY BUT PLEASE DELETE THEM =( [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 10:52 PM, October 22, 2012 (UTC) HAI WAKARIMASHITA SENSEI ~ XDDDDD!! Okay~! ^^ I will help you *found my glassess* YAY!! I fonund my glassess XDD!! [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 10:57 PM, October 22, 2012 (UTC) YAY!! XDD Are you going to join now?~! ^^ XDD [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 10:59 PM, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Editing Could you suggest something for me to edit? Apparently my brain isn't working right now and I can't think of anything. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:15, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Archive XDD okay Thanx you can archive my page ~ ^^ Thanx, for tonight MAYBE I will not come sorry, I can't tell you why but If I join I will tell you ~ ^^" [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 7:39 PM, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanx~ ^^ I'm in the chat now are you coming?~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 1:32 AM, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Dub Names Hey, what do you think about the dub names of Kariya, Hikaru and Kurumada? P.S I can´t imagine Nishiki dub name XD Well, I like Hikaru name, i don´t know what to say about Kurumada and for Kariya, i knew from the begining that his name will be something related to the word Hunt. Garchopex (talk) 18:51, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god, look at the rest of the dub names: http://soldierboo.tumblr.com/post/34203732905/dub-names-everywhere Nishiki keeps his original name. Garchopex (talk) 03:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Ok Lord if you can then way 2 would be a better option cause I'm super packed. Infact I can only come onto this wikia most times to just do my blog, thats it. So if you can then can you please archive my talk page. (I think) TsurugiFan16 (talk) 22:08, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Lord. I have to say that was fast, your kinda like a pizza survice you know 30 minutes or less. Thanks again :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 22:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Great to know Lord and as I said again Thanks and maybe if I need this done again could you help me? Don't worry that time probaly won't come for a while. Not until 2013. Thanks again :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 22:27, October 23, 2012 (UTC)